cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenneth
|minions = School Gang's parents, Dog Soldiers|enemies = Butch, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Auto mechanics, fixing cars, music, being with Jacob, songwriting, romance, beer, hanging out with his friends|dislikes = Music (briefly), his wife's death, the idea of Jacob being a musician (formerly), conflicting moments with his son, disobedience, defiance, rival companies|powers = Powerful Strength Extensive knowledge on mechanics|weapons = Fists|fate = Reconciles with Jacob and lives happily with him and his friends|inspiration = Big Daddy from Sing! the movie}} '''Kenneth '''is Jacob's widowed father and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. After his wife's death, Kenneth restricted Jacob from playing music and forced him to join him in the family business. However, Kenneth soon realizes that music is the most beautiful thing in the world as it helped woo his female lover into marriage. He then begins to support his son with his dream and his adventures. Background Kenneth was a war fighter when he was in his late teenage years and during the wars, he lost his left eye (which explains the eye patch on his left eye). When Kenneth reached the age of 25, the wars were finally over and settled down in the Columbian territory. Having a long time to relax, he met a young woman who showed a passion in music, just like him. Their romantic relationship soon led to marriage. Planning on having a son, Kenneth and his wife moved to downtown Columbia. Once Jacob was born, Kenneth opened his own mechanic shop and hired his friends from college. Jacob dreamed of being a musician but Kenneth wanted his son to become a mechanic when he grows up. To calm her husband, Jacob's mother talked with her infuriated husband and told him to respect his son's dreams and wishes. As Jacob grew into a passionate teenager, Kenneth's business was slow and it was due to their workers taking time off work to spend time with their children since their spouses recently passed away. Kenneth's wife became sick herself and eventually passed away. The death of his wife caused Kenneth to raise and protect his son with an iron fist. He tried different attempts to convince his son to become a mechanic and destroy anything that encourages him to become a musician. Luckily, even though his father's brutal attempts to convince him to become a musician failed, Jacob remained kind and continued to follow his dream. In the present day, Kenneth was confused with his son's mysterious behavior until he discovered that he was secretly in a band. He follows him to Kate's Karaoke Shack where he catches Jacob in the act. Outraged, Kenneth destroys his son's piano and songbook. After returning home, their father-and-son relationship became strained. Jacob decided to reconcile with his father with advice given to him by Gaspard. At first, Kenneth didn't want to listen to his son until he played a song on his keytar. Kenneth realized that it was the same song that he played for his wife when they first met. That made Kenneth realize that music isn't that bad after all. Feeling sorry for trying to destroy his dream, he tearfully embraces his son and promised to be there for him. To redeem himself, he gave his son, the songbook that he wrote as a teenager and wanted him to share his ideas with the world. Jacob gladly promised to do that. Personality Kenneth was portrayed as an overbearing father who pushed his son to follow his family traditions in an aggressive manner. He also wanted his son to follow the right path and not the wrong one. But after mending the bond with Jacob, Kenneth realized that sometimes the right path isn't the easy path and the easy path isn't the smartest path. He also realized that if he wants his son to be happy, he has to let him choose the dream job that suits him and his passion. The reason he gave up music after getting married is because his family mattered more than music. Despite his brutish appearance, Kenneth is a loving and protective fatherly figure and a caring friend to others. Not only he likes music, he enjoys singing for others. His dream was to share his music with the world until he got married. He played music for the enjoyment of himself and others. His time with his wife taught how to love and how to respect people's dreams. Kenneth enjoys to fix cars and help customers. According to him, the auto mechanics was a family tradition and he hoped to keep the generation flowing for as long as his family lives. After learning that Jacob's dream to become a musician makes him happy, he put his family traditions aside to allow his son to be happy. Physical appearance Kenneth is a muscular mountain gorilla wearing a purple dress shirt that's tucked in and black pants. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Kenneth serves as a supporting character along with Jacob and the rest of the gang. He isn't seen until Gaspard returns home to Columbia along with Brodi and his family. He helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Wolf Town. He helps remodel the Wooten Mansion after Gaspard gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with the others. The North Wooten Kenneth serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Charles and the others change the kids back using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Kenneth mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gorillas Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Wooten characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Mechanics Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Anti-heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Musicians Category:English characters Category:Singing characters Category:European characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Tritagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Reformed characters Category:Lovers